


I've Just Seen A Face

by kakifuarika



Series: 30 days of OTP challenge [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakifuarika/pseuds/kakifuarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that when you meet your soul mate, the world that was once black and white, will gain its colored beauty and well… Dean is still mentally kicking his ass for letting that chance go because he never thought he wouldn’t meet his soul mate again. He was already there but his ass was busy trying to get out of the train alive that he barely had the time to turn around and ask for the man's name. </p><p>He was left, standing at the end of the platform, and staring at a train that was speeding away with his nameless soul mate on board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Just Seen A Face

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of OTP challenge. Day 18: Formal Wear

Dean adjusted his dark green necktie and muttered to himself. He doesn’t see what all the fuss was about. He was turning twenty-one, the age of legality, but he hates making people worry about him.  Sam and all their friends insisted he throw a party but Dean knew there was a reason behind that. Dean was turning twenty-one but he still hasn’t met his soul mate yet. 

They say that when you meet your soul mate, the world that was once black and white will gain its colored beauty and well… Dean is still mentally kicking his ass for letting that chance go because he never thought he wouldn’t meet his soul mate again.

It was a faithful day over a year ago, Dean took the train going home because his beloved ’67 Impala was still broken and he hadn’t find time to fix it. Also, he hated riding the train because it was rush hour and the stations were jam packed with people. Dean had to squeeze through the crowd of people just to get on the train on time. He huffed a tired breath as he held on the handle and the train left the station.

 _“Just four more stations”_ He told himself because he really hated public transportation.

The train stopped at the fourth station and he pushed himself towards the door. A lot of people were already rushing in but he had to get out so he forced himself against the flow of the passengers and accidentally shoved his elbow against another guy who was trying to get in. And in an instant his vision cleared and the world was in full color. Dean immediately turned around and saw another man looking surprised at him. The man was shouting something but he couldn’t hear. 

“Wait!” Dean shouted as the train started to move. He ran along the plat form as he frantically looked at the man who was shouting something at him. Eventually the plat form ended and Dean was left there with his frustrations. He didn’t know the guy’s name or any information that would help find him. All he knew was the man had dark brown unkempt hair and the most mesmerizing set of blue eyes.

Dean tried, time and time again, to look for that certain individual. He even spent the next few weeks riding the train instead of using his beloved car but there was no hope. The man that would be is soul mate was lost to him and he hated himself for not trying harder.

He resented himself more when Sam finally discovered who his soul mate was and really got to keep her.

It was half a year since Dean’s incident and Sam was tasked to do a regular trip to the grocery to buy my brother some pie and other necessities when he accidentally knocked over a box of cereal on some girl’s head. The moment he turned around to apologize, his world suddenly burst into color. Everything felt vivid, all the reds and blues, everything was beautiful. That’s when he met his soul mate, Jessica Moore who had just moved in the neighborhood. Sam was really happy to tell everyone the news.

Now Dean was turning twenty-one and he saw the world in full color but his soul mate was still lost.  Sam burst through the bathroom door wearing a dark blue tuxedo with a light blue necktie. He looked like he fit right in the suit and didn’t feel as awkward Dean felt. Honestly, couldn’t they just wear jeans and t-shirts? But then again this was a fancy party and they ‘had to dress for the occasion’.

“What’s taking you so long? Everybody’s waiting for you.” Sam asked.

“Yeah sorry I’m just… I need to clear my head before I go and try to enjoy the night.” Dean answered.

Sam took a few steps toward his brother. 

“Look man if this is about your soul mate… you’ll find him again. Don’t kick yourself down for something you couldn’t control.” Sam stated.

“Yeah I know all that ‘it isn’t your fault’ crap but it’s been a year and I wish I tried harder to find him.” Dean moved towards the sink and began to wash his hands.

“You did everything you could, Dean. It’s not like you could go to the police and ask them to find a guy who had dark brown hair and blue eyes.” 

  
Sam was right. Dean did everything he could; he even waited for an extra hour on the station he got off and just looked around for the man who was nowhere to be found. This night was his birthday and he needed to let loose and relax. He needed to stop thinking about this for a moment. Dean huffed and hunched over the sink, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

“For what it’s worth… he’s your soul mate and you two are bound to find each other at some point” Sam said quietly.

Dean chuckled, “Yeah I just hope it isn’t too late.” He answered as he headed out of the bathroom. It was a worldly fact that if your soul mate dies, everything becomes black and white again and there’s this little fear in the back of Dean’s mind that he might wake up one day and find everything dull and uncolored again. He didn’t want that to happen, not when he still didn’t know who the guy was. 

He greeted his friends and family with a bright smile on his freckle-filled face. His mother managed to reserve one of those private function rooms in a bar slash restaurant and it was filled with their relatives and close friends. 

Every one was having a great time. A few stories were exchanged here and there and Dean was busy entertaining his guests. He was showered by the same compliments given to him over and over again and he replied with his usual cocky behavior. The little celebration was finally making him forget about his goddamn lost soul mate. He hasn’t even thought of that man and his mesmerizing blue eyes for the whole duration. It wasn’t until his parents’ close friends, Isaac and Tamara, asked him about it.

“Dean, honey, we’ve heard from John that you finally met your soul mate.” Tamara pointed out. “It’s such a joy isn’t it? Seeing the world in full color with the one you’re destined with.”

He tried to smile, “Uhh, yeah everything feels different like you could finally see all the colors.”

“Is the lucky person here to night? Are we going to meet him or her?” Isaac asked. 

Dean frowned at that because he was just about to forget the whole ordeal but it got shoved back in his system. “No. I’m sorry but… I still don’t know who _he_ was. The train left the station before I got to ask his name or any detail about him.” 

“Well that’s too sad, honey. He could be anyone at this point.” Tamara said.

“Yeah. I’ve tried looking for him but I couldn’t find him.” Dean explained. “I’m still hoping to bump into him again.”

“And we’ll be hoping for that too.” Tamara stated. 

Dean smiled at them and went back to his seat. So much for keeping his head clear from that soul mate business. Couldn’t he enjoy one night without being bombarded by thoughts and emotions of that situation? Finding your soul mate isn’t the most important thing in the world. Dean heard some stories about single people still enjoying life in black and white. If he doesn’t find his soul mate soon, he might as well try enjoying life as it is. At least he can see all the colors around him.

“Damn Isaac and Tamara. Who invited them anyway?” He muttered as he took a sip of red wine.

“They worked with dad so it’s kind of mandatory to invite them.” Sam answered as he turned his chair and faced his brother.

“I was finally having a great time and not thinking about that blue eyed mystery that is my soul mate and they had to ask!” Dean hissed.

Sam sighed, “Okay you know what? You need a stronger drink than wine. Come on, let’s head to the bar and let me buy you a drink.”

Sam whispered something to Jess who nodded a reply. He grabbed Dean by the arm and pulled him out of the function room and towards the bar. The older Winchester felt claustrophobic once again by the amount of people out side the reserved function room. The bar was littered with more than a few people

The younger Winchester purchased two bottles of bear. Dean immediately gulped down almost half of it. He was just so frustrated by this whole ordeal and he wanted it to be over.

“What’s the big deal about finding your soul mate anyways? I mean I got what I wanted. I see the world in full color, can’t I just enjoy it without being pressured on finding the damn guy?” Dean asked. “It’s not some mandatory rule that will condemn you into a life of utter unhappiness if you don’t find the person.”

“Don’t take it too hard, Dean. It really wasn’t your fault you didn’t get to actually meet the guy. You two were just at the right place at the wrong time.” Sam replied. He was trying his best to console his brother but they don’t actually talk about feelings most of the time so this was definitely new to him.

Dean sighed as his eyes wondered around the venue. He thought of how many people were there in the room and how many had actually met their soul mates. He kept thinking about how those people met, was it because of an accident or both of them were just in the right place at the right time? How happy did they feel when they finally met the one they’re destined with? They were probably happier than a man who won the lottery.

His green eyes landed on someone _very_ familiar. That messy dark brown hair, extremely blue eyes wearing a suit nearly similar to his except for the blue tie were enough to send his heart racing.

_It was him._

The man was following a bunch of people out of the main door. He was smiling and laughing along with them. 

“Shit. Sam it’s him! The guy by the door!” Dean shouted.

Sam shot up and looked over by the door. He was just like as Dean described, blue eyes and all. 

“Go!” Sam shouted. “Before he disappears again!” 

With that said, Dean jumped to his feet and rushed after the man. It seems they keep on meeting in very crowded places because Dean had to push through the crowd of people hanging out by the lobby before he even got out. 

“Hey!” Dean shouted. The guy kept on walking with the group of people he was with. 

“Hey wait a minute!” He shouted as he ran. The man still wouldn’t budge and it annoyed him. What did he need to do in order to get the guy’s attention?

“Hey guy I elbowed in the train station!” Dean shouted as a last resort and he finally got what he wanted because the man turned around.

His smile instantly faded and his face was painted in surprise.

“Pretty hard to get your attention.” Dean panted. The guy stayed silent mainly because he couldn’t believe who was in front of him. _After one fucking year of searching_ they were finally face to face.

“Do I need to elbow against you or something?” Dean asked.

“I doubt that is necessary. I got a bruise from that, by the way.” His voice was raspy and gruff.

“Sorry.” Dean muttered.

The guy turned around to face his friends who were eyeing Dean curiously. He simply nodded and they left as if they knew what this was about -- most probably they did.

“One year huh?” The man asked.

“One fucking year, man.” Dean said. “I was so frustrated of not being able to find you! You know I kept using the train after that in hopes of running into you again but you never showed.”

“Probably my fault. My office moved into a new location and I had no reason to ride the train anymore although I did come by as often as I can but I didn’t see you around.” The man explained.

“I’m Castiel Novak by the way. You can call me Cas.” The blue-eyed man shot a hand forward.

“Dean Winchester.” 

Instead of shaking Cas’ hand, Dean pulled him in for a tight hug – a hug that was supposed to be shared a year ago. Castiel hugged back and practically clung tight to Dean in fear of him slipping through his fingers again. They will not let fate separate them ever again.

That night Cas got to meet Dean’s family and friends and they were all very welcoming. Some of them shared the funny little things Dean did to find him.

“He almost posted papers all over the station like on of those ‘lost puppy’ poster.” His cousin, Jo, remarked as they all laughed at Dean who turned red by the horrible memory of his desperation. 

After the small celebration, Dean offered to take Castiel home since he had no means of transportation and it was really late at night. In the car, Castiel learned that Dean loved classic rock from AC/DC all the way to Zeppelin. The man wasn’t much of a classic rock fan but he enjoyed listening to the Beatles. Luckily, Dean had one cassette tape full of songs from the iconic 60s pop/rock band. They sang along with some of the songs such as ‘Ticket To Ride’, ‘Hey Jude’, and the most famous ‘Let It Be’.

By the time they arrived at Castiel’s apartment, their throats were soar and their stomachs hurt from all the singing, the laughing, and the joking around. Dean was a total pleasure to be with and Castiel was one hell of a singer.

“This is where I get off.” Castiel said with a hint of disappointment that their time together got cut short again. “See you soon?”

“How about as soon as this Saturday?” Dean asked.

“It’s a date.” Castiel smiled and opened the car’s door but before he got out, he grabbed Dean’s green necktie and crashed their lips together. He pushed Dean back who had no time to register everything that just happened but instead had this cute ‘what the fuck did just happen?’ face.

“Oh, and Happy Birthday Dean Winchester.” Castiel smirked and hopped off the car.

The car door slammed shut as Dean took a few more seconds to process everything. He had just found his soul mate who was lost to him for almost a year, he just turned twenty-one, and he got a kiss as well. This was the best birthday ever for Dean Winchester. The speakers blared ‘I’ve Just Seen a Face’ and Dean sang along to the song because why the hell not? He was too happy and he deserved it after the frustrations he went through.

“Falling, yes I’m falling, and _he_ keeps calling me back again!”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys want to imagine Castiel singing 'Let It Be' by the Beatles… here you go [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQWFO0Hsx_g)


End file.
